


Marauders sleeping fluff

by MandyHopesan



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, marauders - Fandom
Genre: Family, Fluff, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyHopesan/pseuds/MandyHopesan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marauders have a tradition the first night back at Hogwarts each year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marauders sleeping fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this long ago and had honestly forgotten about it. It is really short but cute.

It is the first night back at Hogwarts after the summer break and the Marauders is going to bed. They would pull down their madrases and line them up on the floor. In the end they would just use two of them. James would try to talk Sirius into turning into his dog form. Remus would just pull Sirius flat against his chest and tells James that “no that wasn’t happening he wanted to cuddle Sirius like this”. Sirius would just smile and shuffle closer. James would complain “don’t be such a cheapskate Moony share him” and flop down on top of them. Peter would just smile at his silly friends, put his head on James tight and curl up in a little ball. They would fall asleep just like that and wake up even more tangled.

One year Professor Mcgonagall saw them as she peeked into their room after comforting a homesick first year. Quietly she snapped a picture of her boys. On their graduate day she gave them one copy each of the photo with one word scribbled on the bottom: family.

Since that day they would all carry that photo with them and then things looked hopeless they would pick it up and remember what they there fighting for.


End file.
